MASCOTAS
by Shu loves Yuki
Summary: Básicamente un TrowaxDuoQuatre... ¿Qué pasará con este triángulo amoroso?


**MASCOTAS**

Trowa x Duo Quatre

Por Aiko Winner Barton

**Notas de Aiko: **Ohaiyo minna-san!!! Antes de empezar el fic debo decir que se ambienta cronológicamente después del Endless Waltz, y bueno... era para explicar lo que podría haber pasado entre estos 3 niñitos bellos, y el porqué de que sólo ellos se reunieran para despedir a sus Gundam's nn . y... eso .. .....

Ahora con el fic....

------

Unos ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron esa mañana percibiendo un suave calor sobre sí. Trató de moverse, pero al parecer ese calor acompañaba a un peso. Levantó la vista y sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con el chiquillo rubio, y al dirigir su mirada al lado derecho una sonrisa adornó su cara al ver al muchacho de cabellos largos con su trenza deshecha. Ambos durmiendo sobre su pecho completamente desnudos. Observó dormir al rubio, una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, mientras su mano se entrelazaba con la de Duo a la altura de su corazón. Ambos chicos tenían la misma sonrisa, una de completa paz y satisfacción.

Acarició las mejillas de ambos rostros suavemente, a la par que los ojos azul violáceos se abrían. Inclinándose levemente, el americano rozó con placer sus labios sobre los del latino.

- Buenos Días, Trowa- saludó sonriéndole, mientras volvía a hundir su cabeza en su pecho.

- Duo...- el moreno calló su saludo al notar que el cuello de Duo portaba una pequeña correa, siguió con la mirada la fina pero firme cadena a la que estaba unida, y vio con nerviosismo como era él mismo quien la sostenía.

De golpe, y como una cubeta de agua fría, recordó la noche pasada, los gemidos y gritos de Quatre al haber sido tomado por él. La cara de Duo, sus mejillas sonrojadas al ver el movimiento rítmico que mantenía Trowa con el árabe. Recordó el juego que iniciaron con aquellos collares para mascotas. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono sonrosado cuando vio las marcas de sus succiones en los pezones y el cuello del árabe. Duo no estaba en mejores condiciones, ni que decir del estado de las sábanas.

Duo suspiró apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de Trowa para hacerse notar, Quatre aún dormía. El chico de cabellos largos sonrió también mientras le acariciaba las doradas hebras que caían por su rostro. Los suaves labios de Quatre lo invitaron a besarlo, y así lo hizo, sin miramientos, frente a la mirada atenta de Trowa.

El latino observó con vergüenza la cama manchada de aquel líquido blanquecino, y se regañó a sí mismo al fijar su mirada en las intimidades de los dos más pequeños. Un fuerte temblor, ocasionado por la lengua de Duo en su oreja, lo regresó a la realidad.

- Te estaba preguntando, Trowa, que qué querías desayunar- observó el ceño arrugado de Duo y su intención por parecer enojado.

- Lo que quieras, la verdad no tengo hambre- suspiró.

- Aps, bueno- volvió a hundir su cabeza en su cuello.

- ¿Qué no ibas a cocinar?- preguntó Trowa, sólo por hacer conversación.

- Necesito saber qué quiere Q-Chan, sería malo no dejarlo participar- le dedicó una sonrisa medio lasciva. Trowa enrojeció por reflejo, él había pronunciado las mismas palabras poco después de tomar a Quatre, aunque no lograron tener relaciones, el cuerpo de Duo sólo se sacudía con miedo entre los brazos del mayor- no me malentiendas, no me opongo a que estés también con Q-Chan... pero... si me pongo algo celoso- terminó sacando su lengua mientras se daba un golpecito en la cabeza descuidadamente.

- Tonto...- Trowa le sacudió el cabello juguetonamente. Un bostezo hizo voltear a ambos pilotos- Buenos días, Quatre...- los ojos verdes del latino brillaron mientras una sonrisa surcaba rápidamente su rostro.

- Buenos días, Trowa...- las mejillas de Quatre se tiñeron de rosado pálido. Se aferró inconscientemente al cuerpo moreno. Y con uno de sus dedos tocó delicadamente la correa de mascotas que también traía puesta.

- ¿Y a mi no me saludas, Q-Chan?- preguntó Duo en tono dramático y mordiéndose las uñas, mientras que cascadas de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Gomen ne, Duo-Chan...- se disculpó el rubio con una sonrisa. El del cabello largo se acercó a él y le lamió los labios.

- Así está mejor- Duo sonrió. Trowa miraba a ambos chicos con una expresión confundida en su rostro- ¿Qué quieres desayunar, Quatre?- el árabe sonrió, era lindo que Duo le preguntase por algo como aquello.

- Quiero jugo de naranja, lo que tu quieras además de eso estará bien- contestó mientras se acomodaba sobre el pecho del latino- yo aún tengo algo de sueño- la cara de Duo se arrugó ligeramente cuando vio como Trowa, en silencio, rodeaba la cintura de Quatre con sus brazos. Se levantó de un golpe, y aunque su cuerpo le reclamara la tan brusca acción salió de la habitación a paso rápido.

- Duo...- Trowa siguió al muchacho con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

- Creo que está celoso...- musitó Quatre con una voz adormilada. Se irguió lentamente y besó al chico más alto en los labios, urgiéndolo a abrirlos en contestación a los suyos.

Trowa abrió su boca, permitió que la lengua del chiquillo recorriera tranquila la húmeda cavidad. Pero él no se iba a quedar de pasivo, se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando sus manos comenzaron a dibujar una curva suave, un poco más debajo de la cintura del niño rubio. De la boca de Quatre escapó un gemido cuando apretó un poco sus manos y lo presionó hasta su cuerpo, ambos aún fundidos en el apasionado beso.

Comenzó lentamente a bajar por aquel cremoso cuello, arrancando suspiros entrecortados de la boca del divino ángel, chupando aquella zona sin detenerse... siguió bajando, dándose cuenta de las reacciones que provocaba en el cuerpo bajo el suyo, apretando las sábanas y moviéndose guiado por el placer de las caricias... tan sólo un poco más...

- Hey!! El desayuno está listo!!- la alegre y cantarina voz de Duo inundó la habitación, aquella voz que en tan sólo segundos quedó en silencio

- Duo...- Quatre, completamente azorado, trató de sentarse en la cama, mientras cubría su despierta intimidad con una sábana- Duo... yo...- el americano lo interrumpió con una sonrisa.

- Vamos, chicos... no se pongan así...- su voz tenía un dejo de tristeza, una nota amarga que no podía disimular muy bien. Trowa se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando fijamente a Duo. La Tierra podría acabarse, las estrellas podrían dejar de brillar, pero Duo no podría aprender a mentir...- Ja, ja, podrían haberme avisado siquiera, ¿No les parece?- su boca se curvó en una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cama y se quitaba el mandil que prendía de su cuello, quedando sólo con su ropa interior.

- Duo, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Trowa, mirándolo incrédulo aún sentando al borde de la cama.

- ¿No es obvio?- preguntó pícaro- me uno a la fiesta- y ante la cara de un asombrado Trowa, el chico de ojos violetas se recostó junto al sonrojado Quatre- ...Ven a mí, Q-Chan...- pidió en un susurro que hizo estremecer al cuerpo junto a él. (Nota de Aiko: kyaaa pobre Quatre.... ¡-¡)

Duo no esperó respuesta por parte del cuerpo menudo, tomó ambas manos y las puso sobre su cabeza, mientras besaba con fiereza los labios pálidos de Quatre, lentamente fue relajando su agarre, hasta que el mismo rubio se abrazó a él, devolviendo el beso.

Trowa se unió al beso, separó ambas caras y lamió con deseo la mejilla de Duo, busco el rostro de Quatre para poder besar sus labios, y juguetear con su rosada lengua. Y mientras lo hacía tomó a Duo por la cintura, y con sus manos comenzó a subir y a bajar, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel bronceada.

- Trowa...- gimió Quatre en su oído, logrando acaparar toda la atención del aludido, y dejando con una mueca, nada de graciosa, la cara de Duo. "¡Sólo porque él es más pequeño e inocente!" pensó Duo en un arranque de celos, y volteando la cara de Trowa con violencia, atrapándola entre sus manos, besando la frente, los párpados, la nariz...

- Duo...- suspiró el chico de ojos verdes cuando sintió la pícara lengua de Duo dentro de su oído. Cosa que no hizo muy feliz a Quatre, el cual tomó, en venganza, el miembro de Duo apretándolo fuertemente.

- ¡¡Quatre!!- chilló el peli largo con lagrimas de placer y dolor en sus ojos- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- preguntó alarmado mientras veía como el chico se escondía tras la espalda de Trowa, pareciendo un niño que acaba de cometer alguna travesura. Miró su hombría con un poco de vergüenza y vio como las uñas de Quatre habían quedado marcadas en la suave piel.

- Calma, Duo- lo tranquilizó Trowa, pero lejos de conseguir su objetivo, logró enfadarlo aún más. ¡Cómo se atrevía ese chiquillo a tocarlo de esa forma! ¡Y encima Trowa lo defendía! Se separó bruscamente del joven alto y agarró el brazo del más bajo, atrayéndolo hacia él, tomando con fuerza su cara entre sus manos al tiempo que unía sus labios en un beso aterrador y desgarrador, haciendo gemir al árabe cuando sintió como la sangre brotaba de la reciente herida de su labio inferior- ¡Duo!- regañó Trowa quitando al chico jalándolo del cabello- lo lastimarás si lo tratas así.

Duo vio con odio aquella escena frente a él. Trowa ayudaba al pequeño, mirando la herida producida por sus dientes, tocando con cariño y aprehensión a su niño rubio. Las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos. Trowa quería a Quatre, y Quatre quería a Trowa... pero... ¿Y él? ¿Quién podría siquiera pensar en acercarse a Duo Maxwell? Apretó sus puños y ojos con fuerza, y finalmente una lagrima traicionera salió de la espesura de sus pestañas. Se paró tambaleantemente. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho.

Caminó hacia la puerta aún manteniendo la mirada en aquella pareja... Él sobraba en esa relación. Él sobraba en todas partes...

- Duo, ven...- lo llamó Trowa. Se había levantado a buscarlo después de todo, encontrándolo hecho un ovillo encima del sillón. Trató de tomarlo por los hombros, pero el grito de Duo lo dejó estático.

- ¡Déjame! Vete a jugar con Quatre si es lo que quieres- se detuvo un minuto dejando escapar un gemido- tu no me querrás... Quatre no me quiere... Y HEERO TAMPOCO ME QUERÍA!!!- gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente más rápidos de lo que hubiera deseado. Si Heero lo hubiera querido no se habría ido con Reelena, no lo habría dejado solo... después de un tiempo juntos, simplemente lo había abandonado, al igual que se abandona a un pequeño que está aprendiendo amar. Tantos años tratando de alejar ese sentimiento, y en unos segundos se había dado cuenta de que estaba profundamente enamorado de su compañero piloto... nadie más podría amarlo como Heero lo hacía. Intentó con Quatre, incluso Trowa logró hacerlo sentir como antaño... pero no era lo mismo. Heero Yuy lo había utilizado, eso era una realidad

- Duo, calma, ven...- se sintió levantar en brazos de Trowa. Casi era lo mismo, el piloto latino tenía un físico muy parecido al de Heero. Tanto, que creyó que podría reemplazarlo por él. Que inocente había sido. Sintió el contacto de las sábanas limpias que Quatre había puesto. Y unos besos delicados en sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, encontrándose con las aguamarinas de Quatre bañadas en lagrimas. Se sintió mal por hacer llorar a su amigo, había olvidado por completo su don. Y seguramente Quatre sabría ahora porqué se comportó así, él tan sólo pedía un poco de cariño.

- Quatre...- gimió mientras se arrojaba en sus brazos, adoptando esa postura de niño que solía tener cuando estaba en brazos de Heero, sintiéndose amado en aquellas noches de guerra. Se estremeció sólo con el recuerdo de Heero amándolo. Los brazos cálidos de Trowa se cerraron por detrás de él, suaves besos se repartieron en su cuello, y las manos de Quatre tomaron vida propia tocando más allá del pecho de Duo.

- Trowa lo dijo, Duo- le recordó el árabe- somos suyos, nadie puede hacernos daño mientras estemos con él- le sonrió a manera de reconfortarlo mientras tomaba la correa de Duo y lo acercaba a él, gracias a ésta- somos sus mascotas, Duo. Y él nunca nos va a dejar...- terminó, besándolo con ternura e inocencia en los labios, dándole a Duo un sabor dulce que probar después de haber recordado la amarga experiencia del rechazo de Heero.

Duo recibió el beso tierno de Quatre, y sintió como Trowa le acariciaba la cintura desde atrás, era hora de dejarse amar, él lo sabía, Heero no lo quería, pero estos dos si que lo hacían. Sabía que Quatre haría cualquier cosa por verlo feliz, incluso renunciar a Trowa, pero Duo nunca le pediría algo así. Por lo menos, él podía amarlos a ambos.

Quatre fue descendiendo lentamente por el pecho de Duo, como hiciera la noche pasada, llegó hasta los rosados peones, un poco más oscuros que los propios, fijando su sonrojada mirada en Duo, pidiendo permiso para tomarlos en su boca. Duo le sonrió en respuesta, y rápidamente los envolvió en su boca, primero lamiéndolos, luego chupándolos más y más, escuchando los gemidos que el trenzado trataba de detener mordiendo sus labios.

Trowa tomó las finas cadenas que estaban a los pies de la cama y enganchó una a cada muchacho, haciéndoles saber quien era el dueño. Claro, el dueño, pero jamás les imponía nada, los trataba con dulzura y además era complaciente con ellos. Toda una ternura.

Los atrajo hacía sí y les besó a ambos con rapidez, volteó a Duo, hasta hacerlo quedar igual que antes, con Quatre por delante y con él por detrás. Comenzó un sendero de besos ardientes por la espalda mientras el rubio volvía a encargarse del pecho.

El moreno acarició los muslos de Duo, llevando sus manos más y más abajo... pasó una de sus manos por la cintura del americano y cuando éste besaba a Quatre, tomó con firmeza su miembro, ya erecto, y masajeó su extensión, moviendo su mano de manera rápida y ayudado por el semen que había empezado a gotear. Percibió los movimientos sensuales de Duo y aceleró el rito de su mano.

Mientras Quatre iba bajando cada vez un poco más. Metió con algo de duda uno de sus dedos en la boca húmeda y caliente del americano, quien lo chupó con ansias, ensalivándolo por completo y comenzando a morderlo levemente, mientras que con ayuda de sus labios intentaba alcanzar otros cuantos. El rubio, complaciente con esto, metió ésta vez dos dedos más y se entretuvo mirando a Duo lamerlos. Vio como la mano de Trowa se movía sobre la carne más abajo y quiso él también ayudar a Duo.

La rosada boca del árabe jugueteó con la de Duo unos momentos antes de asirlo fuertemente por la nuca, pegándolo más a él. El juego comenzó lentamente a excitar aún más a Duo, con Trowa por detrás tocando lo que sólo Heero había tocado y con Quatre por delante, moliéndole los labios a besos. Pero Duo no quería quedarse atrás. Con decisión tomó entre sus manos el miembro despierto de Quatre, arrancándole a este un gemido que aterrizó directo en su oído.

Comenzó a mover su mano rítmicamente, mientras lamía los dedos de Trowa y Quatre besaba al latino por sobre su cabeza. Sintió lo dedos del moreno salir de su boca, al mismo tiempo que besos calurosos dejaban un rastro por su espalda, la boca tibia del rubio se posó sobre su frente, dando tiernos besos a modo de aminorar el dolor que sintió al momento de ser invadido por uno de los dedos que antes habían estado en su boca.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y dejó escapar un ligero gemido cuando el pequeño lamió el agua salada que corría por sus mejillas. Dejó de tensarse y sonrío a ambos chicos, levantando un poco las nalgas, ofreciéndose por completo a Trowa.

Quatre se fascinó al ver a Duo sonrojado y sudando por las caricias proporcionadas, lamiéndose los labios se puso boca arriba bajo Duo y con sus labios atrapó la hombría del ex piloto, formó un perfecto 69.

(N/Aiko: me estoy volviendo depravada... o.o ... me estoy volviendo depravada... .... me estoy volviendo depravada...)

Los gemidos de Duo y Quatre terminaron por descontrolar a Trowa, habiendo preparado a Duo con sólo tres dedos empujó lento en la estrecha entrada de Shinigami, quien boqueó desesperado al sentir un cuerpo extraño entrar en él. La noche anterior había sido él quien ocupase la posición de Quatre, no fue tomado por Trowa, y Quatre no podía hacerlo. Ambos habían aceptado ser las mascotas de Trowa, lo que implicaba que sólo él podía tomarles. Así que de todas formas su cuerpo aún no se sentía preparado para tan gran "visita". Si bien había tenido relaciones con Heero antes de que éste lo dejara.

Las embestidas de Trowa comenzaron lentas, casi como si sólo estuvieran rozando el interior de Duo, casi como una caricia. Como Heero nunca lo había hecho. El movimiento empezó a ser más violento, las lagrimas de Duo y los constantes mordiscos que daba al miembro de Quatre también se volvieron bruscos, mientras que el árabe ardía en pasión bajo Duo y con la vista fija en el movimiento sensual y erótico de Trowa dentro del americano.

La cabeza del ex piloto Shinigami daba vueltas, todo el placer proporcionado por Quatre y Trowa le hacían únicamente jadear, pidiendo más y más, con movimientos insinuantemente atractivos. La imagen de Heero frente a sus ojos desaparecía lentamente. Él también tenía derecho a ser feliz, y se lo demostraría, que se fuera con la Reina del mundo si quería, pero él no iba a arrastrarse a sus pies para suplicarle que volviera a su lado. La oportunidad de Heero había pasado, y nada lo haría cambiar de idea... quizás...

Los tres cuerpos descansaban uno sobre el otro, después de que Duo se quedara dormido por el esfuerzo, Quatre y Trowa se habían amado por lo menos dos veces. Las sábanas nuevamente sucias eran observadas por la cara sonrojada del pequeño árabe, y el desayuno había sido completamente olvidado en la mesa de la cocina.

Duo descansaba entre ambos cuerpos, acunado en los brazos de Quatre, como una figura de porcelana que teme ser rota por algún movimiento brusco o una caída al piso. La mano de Trowa acariciaba lentamente a las dos espaldas desnudas como podía. No iba a dejar ir a ninguno de sus dos pequeños, sus dos fieles amigos, amantes y mascotas...

Los collares estaban en el piso, tanta pasión había terminado por romper el de Duo, y Quatre no quería ser el único que lo llevara. La esclavitud era algo dulce si el verdugo era el latino. El rubio acomodó su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y la cabeza del mayor de los tres, aún sosteniendo a un Duo con marcas de lagrimas en la cara.

- Él aún lo recuerda- murmuró la voz adormilada por las caricias suaves.

- Lo sé... pero ya dejará de doler...- fue una respuesta, seguida de un beso tierno en los cabellos.

- Sí, Trowa...- se fundieron en un exquisito beso, uno corto, pero cargado de pasión y de amor. Ambos observaron al chico de largos cabellos suspirar mientras lentamente abría uno de sus ojos.

- ¿Alguien quiere desayunar?- preguntó sonriendo y cerrando los ojos violáceos. Un asentimiento por parte de los dos lo hizo sentarse en la cama, aún con la incomodidad del dolor de su pelvis- lo iré a calentar...

- Pero Duo... - dijeron ambos preocupados por él, estaba de por sí cansado y muy débil, pero antes de seguir protestando las manos de Duo estaban sobre las bocas de cada uno.

- No digan nada- les sonrió- Yo los amo- les abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y se quedó dormido en sus brazos.

**OwaRi**

Notas de Aiko chan:

Nee.... Este fic lo escribí hace ya bastante tiempo... pero no lo tenía publicado en muchos lugares (o sólo en la página de Faby y en la de Yuki) y bueno.. pues.. eso... ah, sip, sé que van a pensar q soy una depravada uu.... Pero. Es que es imposible no serlo con estos chicos -

Tengo una segunda parte, aún inconclusa, será si ustedes quieren si la termino


End file.
